The present invention relates to tracks for hanging light fixtures, and connector for connection between two tracks for transmission of electricity.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,336,100, entitled "Connector for track", teaches the connection of a connector to a pair of spaced conductive wires in tracks, in which base has a pair of connector belts for the insertion of wires in respective apertures, and set screws are mounted in the connector belts for securing the wires in place. Because wires must be maintained extended out of the tracks at a distance, it is inconvenient to cut a track to the desired length with the respective wires maintained extended out of the ends of the cut track at the desired distance. Further, because the track uses insulator body to cover the electric wires, its bending strength is low. When a big number of light fixtures are hung on the track, the track tends to be forced to deform.